There're always exceptions
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Bella está enfadada por tener que celebrar Navidad con los Cullen, sin embargo, resultaron ser mejores personas de lo que pensó. Especialmente Edward, quien le dará el mejor regalo de todos y el único que es capaz de aceptar.AH.AU.Cullen christmas contest


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Cullen Christmas ****Contest**

**Nombre del**** One-****shot****: **There're always exceptions

**Nombre de la Autora: **Midori BlackSin

**Personajes: **Edward&Bella

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** Bella está enfadada por tener que celebrar Navidad con los Cullen, sin embargo, resultaron ser mejores personas de lo que pensó. Especialmente Edward, quien le dará el mejor regalo de todos y el único que es capaz de aceptar. AH. E&B Cullen christmas contest.

.

**Nota:** Al que se lea toda esta monstruosidad —me gusta pensar que es mejor que eso— completa, un premio. Es el one-shot más largo que he escrito desde que me registré en fanfiction. Como me enteré tarde de este concurso estuve con el tiempo contado y esto me llevó cuatro días —tres noches y una mañana—. Espero que al menos les parezca decente… vale la pena por mi celebración favorita del año :P Además está hecho con todo mi amor (?)

.

El 24 de Diciembre está caracterizado por ser un día frenético, lleno de gente realizando los últimos preparativos para aquella fecha tan especial, pero cargado de una reconfortante sensación que proporciona la víspera de Navidad y su inminente llegada.

Y el 24 de Diciembre yo solía pasármelo en mi cuarto, escuchando música relajante y disfrutando del ambiente que se respiraba. Sobre todo en mi casa, donde son especialmente fanáticos de esta festividad.

Y yo disfrutaba de la emoción de mis padres, como no.

Pero, porque siempre hay un pero, este año es distinto. _Completamente_ distinto.

¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? Sucede que, lo que a mi realmente me gusta de Navidad es el poder tener una cena decente con mis padres, todos juntos y en paz —a veces incluso con la presencia de algunos parientes, pero de esos que realmente da gusto volver a ver—.

Obviamente yo me encargaría del pavo y la comida en general, se había convertido en una regla permanente e inquebrantable entre nosotros. Especialmente desde que Renée había demostrado no ser capaz de preparar algo que se pudiese comer sin sufrir las terribles represalias a la mañana siguiente.

Prosiguiendo con la descripción de mi 'modelo de celebración de Navidad perfecto', nos quedábamos en casa los tres, cenando con tranquilidad y festejando amenamente. La entrega de regalos era otra cosa, algo que de haber podido yo misma lo habría extraído de nuestra tradición. Odio esta parte, pero me es imposible decirle que no a un paquete envuelto que mi madre sostiene, poniendo esa expresión que te hace sentir la peor basura del mundo si osas rechazárselo. También odio cuando hace eso, no saben cuanto.

Pero como decía, este año no será así. ¿Y saben el motivo?

Verán, al parecer mis padres no pudieron resistirse a la _encantadora_ y _perfecta_ invitación de la nueva familia de la ciudad. ¿Y en qué consiste dicha invitación? En un cena en conjunto, entre nuestras familias, para celebrar tan _maravillosa_ fecha.

Mis padres estaban más que encantados en el momento en que la oyeron, pero cuando me lo comunicaron a mí, debo decir que no tuve precisamente la misma reacción. No _tengo_ la misma reacción.

«¿_Por qué tenían que arruinar esta celebración, la única en que estamos los tres juntos y __bien__? ¿Y mi perfecta tranquilidad de paso?»_

Rezongué nuevamente al pasar por la cocina, donde Renée revoloteaba distraídamente. La escuché dar un profundo suspiro al oírme. Si, ya sé que esto es muy infantil de mi parte, que no es la forma habitual con que suelo comportarme. ¡Pero es que todo esto es tan injusto! Yo no tengo idea de nada sobre esa familia, _nosotros_ no sabemos nada sobre ellos. Sucede que la familia Cullen lleva menos de un mes en este lugar, y no he tenido el _gusto_ de cruzarme con alguno de los miembros que la componen, para mi desgracia o suerte.

Tengo que admitir que miento un poco acerca de la cantidad de información que manejo sobre ellos. Sé _algo_, aunque es insignificante para lo que me refiero.

La dichosa familia estaba compuesta por 5 miembros, el señor y la señora Cullen y sus tres hijos. El padre, una nueva adquisición del hospital, no parece demasiado antipático según he oído, y es el doctor de mayor "calidad" que posee el hospital, por decirlo de alguna forma. La madre, por otro lado, es una diseñadora de interiores de tiempo libre, y tampoco tiene fama de ser especialmente desagradable.

De los hijos no sé demasiado, únicamente fragmentos de cotilleos entre los estudiantes que oí aun sin intención. El mayor terminó su último año de instituto el año anterior y ahora se prepara para ingresar a la universidad y es conocido por su, digamos… _tamaño._

La menor está en su ante-último año y es conocida, más que nada, por su comportamiento algo _extraño _por decirlo de una manera suave.

El hijo del medio está en el último año —al igual que yo, lo cual no significa que haya podido verlo ni una sola vez— y es conocido, solo en parte, por su actitud _reacia_ a la hora de socializar. No lo culpo, sé lo que es eso. Pero bueno, esto no implica que vayamos a ser amigos o que yo siquiera me atreva a hablarle.

Y la verdad es que, y esta es la más poderosa razón por la cual son tan conocidos y tema central de todos y cada uno de los cotilleos, cada miembro de la familia es poseedor de una belleza encantadora y solo vista en las revistas de espectáculos y las películas hollywoodenses.

Pero esto solo reafianza mi renuencia a participar en una cena con estas personas, yo no los conozco lo bastante como para compartir algo tan importante como lo es Navidad para mi. Y la verdad es que, puestas a ser sinceras, siento una enorme vergüenza de estar la misma habitación que todos estos hermosos desconocidos.

Ah, y también están los Hale.

Porque claro, adonde van los Cullen van también los Hale, sin excepciones. "Los Hale" son un par de hermanos gemelos, hijos de unos amigos de toda la vida de los señores Cullen, y pareja de dos de sus hijos.

No tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero ambos me resultaron de lo más _extraños_ en la única ocasión que tuve de "conocerlos". Porque sí, los he visto.

El mayor, un rubio de aspecto leonino, parecía de lo más desinteresado respecto a la presencia de todo el alumnado, pero aun así era cortés.

Su hermana, una impresionante rubia capaz de bajarle la autoestima a cualquier desdichada que la viese, me pareció de lo más intimidante. Y lo cierto es que, por este mismo motivo, no me atreví a observarla mucho más, con el latente terror de que pudiera pillarme en cualquier momento.

Y ahora me encuentro ahí, parada en la entrada de mi casa, lista para enfrentarme a lo que tanto me opuse, no sin una perfecta expresión de mártir en mi rostro. Esta vez fue el turno de mi padre de suspirar debido a mi 'muy exagerada' actitud.

_«¡Es que ellos no pueden entenderme!»_ Ya, eso sonó muy… adolescente.

Tengo que calmarme, tratar de no comenzar a hiperventilar. Eso seguramente colmaría la paciencia de Renée y Charlie. Subí al auto —la patrulla, para mi pena y suplicio—, cargando una pequeña fuente con un postre frío que _yo_ misma tuve que preparar. Ya les dije, Renée más cocina es igual a peligro nacional.

—Entonces, aquí estamos —murmuró Charlie, parando el coche delante de una, ¿cómo describirlo? Enorme casa, prácticamente mansión. Apreté los labios en una fina línea cuando me di cuenta de que nada de esto debería sorprenderme, menos con semejantes anfitriones.

Reprimí un suspiro cuando comprendí que esta cena iba a ser _muy_ larga.

Piensa positivo Bella, me dije a mi misma, quizás sean personas agradables al fin de cuentas.

Al pórtico salieron dos personas, a los cuales reconocí como los señores Cullen. Sus rostros, tan agraciados y llenos de hospitalidad, me sorprendieron a pesar de que ya tenía conocimiento sobre sus personas.

Y me sonrojé furiosamente cuando Esme, la madre, se acercó a darme la bienvenida a mi después de haber abrazado a mis padres, tomándome de las manos mientras una bella y maternal sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

—Tú debes ser Bella. Bienvenida querida, y gracias por aceptar venir aunque no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos antes —sus brillantes ojos verdes y la sincera amabilidad de sus palabras hicieron que una pequeña ola de culpabilidad se alojara en mi pecho. ¿_Y que si los había estado juzgando injustamente…?_

Carlisle, como supe se llamaba el padre, fue quien nos abrió la puerta. Me dedico una sonrisa cariñosa y cálida al momento de hacerme pasar. Se la devolví, tímida, sintiéndome a cada momento un poco más segura.

Es que ellos se veían tan cándidos…

La sala era aun más impresionante que el exterior y tuve que reprimir el impulso de abrir la boca de pura sorpresa y admiración. Oí las bajas exclamaciones de mis padres del tipo «Oh!» y «¡Vaya!».

Nos condujeron hasta la mesa, en la cual se encontraban ya todos sentados. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas el no salir huyendo de allí cuando todas las cabezas se giraron en nuestra dirección, ganándonos así la completa atención de los presentes. Y yo siento una fuerte aversión hacia eso de llamar la atención, cuando eres de naturaleza torpe como yo aprendes a tenerle un cierto rechazo.

Y ahora cinco pares de ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro. Pude sentir una intensa oleada de calor recorrer mi rostro. Puedo imaginarme ahora, parada allí, tensa, sonrojada hasta la médula y con los hombros encogidos en señal de timidez. Patético, pero no puedo cambiarlo…

Un chillido de emoción me sobresaltó. Dirigí la vista al lugar de procedencia de dicho sonido solo para encontrarme a una chica de aproximadamente mi edad, levantarse con una rapidez sorprendente de su asiento y correr hacia mi, atrapándome en un abrazo de bienvenida. Era bajita, incluso más que yo, y el cabello rebelde de una tonalidad azabache me hizo cosquillas cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarme. Su enorme sonrisa me desconcertó. ¿Es que nos conocíamos ya de alguna parte…?

—Hola Bella, soy Alice. ¡Es un verdadero gusto poder conocerte! —no había falsedad en sus palabras, solo verdaderos deseos de simpatizarme. Ante esto no pude sino devolverle la sonrisa.

—Igualmente Alice.

Luego de la presentación tan poco frecuente con la Cullen menor se acercaron dos personas más a saludarme. El primero, supongo, es el mayor de los hermanos, cuya apariencia amedrentadora no es más que una fachada que encubre un niño en el cuerpo de un joven. Emmett, como él se presentó, me dio uno de esos abrazos en los cuales sientes como el aire va escapando de tus pulmones y te vas poniendo morada.

La segunda fue Rosalie, la despampanante rubia, demasiado intimidante según yo creí, que rompió todas mis expectativas y se comportó amable y cálida. Lo cierto es que no me lo creo aun, esperaba cualquier tipo de bienvenida menos esa, pero fue aliviante ya que no creo que hubiese sido capaz de soportar miradas asesinas de su parte durante toda la velada.

Las únicas dos personas que permanecieron en la mesa fueron Jasper, el hermano 'mayor' de Rosalie, y el hermano de Alice y Emmett, un chico de cabellos tan rebeldes como los de su hermana menor y de una tonalidad cobriza. Ambos me dedicaron una sonrisa cordial desde su lugar.

Observando al del medio, _Edward_, como me lo habían presentado, me di cuenta de otra de las razones más poderosas por la cual tiene tal fama en el instituto: los rumores no me prepararon para el momento de verlo, no le hacen justicia. Se trata del joven más hermoso que haya tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Me di cuenta de que le estaba viendo más de lo que se considera cortés —a pesar de que sus ojos, de un verde imposible, se encontraban fijos en mí de igual forma— y aparté la mirada con brusquedad, completamente avergonzada. Para colmo me había pillado mientras lo observaba, solo esperé que eso no lo hiciese sentirse incómodo con mi presencia.

Tomamos asiento mientras Charlie y Carlisle hablaban animadamente sobre no-sé-que-cosas-de-hombres y Esme iba junto a Renée a colocar nuestro postre en el refrigerador.

Alice no dudó en hacerme sentarme a su lado, ella prácticamente botaba en su asiento. No sé si por el hecho de que en unas horas sería Navidad o por mi presencia. Fui modesta, o realista, y consideré que la primera opción era más posible. Aunque recién son las 8 pm.

Cuando Renée y Esme volvieron de la cocina cargando con un enorme pavo, exquisito a la vista, las conversaciones cesaron y lo único que se oyó fue el «¡Por fin! Me moría de hambre» de Emmett. Soltamos unas risas ante su comentario y la expresión tan cómica que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Es siempre así? —le pregunté a Alice en un murmullo, sorprendida de tener la bastante confianza como para empezar una conversación yo misma. Ella gorjeó una suave risa, llena de mofa.

—Ya lo creo, y muchas veces es peor. Pero con el tiempo aprendes a ignorarlo —se inclinó hacia mí, como si no quisiese que nadie oyera nuestra conversación «in fraganti». Su falsa indiferencia logró arrancarme una sonrisa de diversión.

—Te estoy escuchando, enana —la voz de Emmett nos hizo pegar un pequeño respingo, pero Alice se volteó deliberadamente hacia él y le enseñó su pequeña lengua.

—Ya lo sabía.

Una nueva ronda de risitas sacudió la sala ante el comportamiento infantil de los hermanos. Rosalie le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su novio, regañándolo.

—Y se supone que eres el hermano mayor, ¿no, Emmett? —la aterciopelada voz de Edward me sorprendió, no lo había oído hablar desde que llegué a la casa (a la hora de la presentación se había limitado a sonreírme, aun en su asiento, y había sido Alice quien me había dicho su nombre, murmurando algo como: «Ése es mi hermano Edward, no te sientas mal sino es efusivo como Emmett, no es personal y pensándolo bien creo que es mejor que no se parezcan, ¿no lo crees?» La última parte había estado dirigida especialmente a los oídos de su hermano mayor, quien había alzado la barbilla y sacado pecho, con orgullo «Él se lo pierde, ya quisiera ser como yo».

Emmett es tan… ¿absurdo? Imposible no tomarle cariño, aun conociéndolo de tan poquito tiempo.

Cenamos con tranquilidad, bueno, no estoy segura de que ese sea el término correcto. "En tranquilidad" es como transcurren las cenas que compartimos Renée, Charlie y yo. Pero agregando a esta familia, las constantes bromas, risas y comentarios impiden que se pueda llamar "tranquilo" o "calmo" a esto, sino algo mucho mejor, algo más _divertido_. Esta es la primera vez que me divierto tanto en Nochebuena.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no deja de inquietarme. Desde la otra punta de la mesa Edward no para de lanzarme miradas furtivas que me confunden de sobre manera, y me siento inquieta porque no logro distinguir si son de pura irritación, —por el hecho de ser una intrusa en su cena familiar— de incomodidad —por las dos veces que me pilló observándolo demasiado fijamente. Si, dos…— o, bueno, la tercera opción es demasiado absurda como para considerarla y muy vergonzosa como para pensarla siquiera.

Es decir, ¿por qué estaría Edward Cullen interesado en mí?

Tengo que dejar de divagar tanto con mi imaginación, la verdad.

Aun así no puedo sacarme de la cabeza sus ojos esmeralda fijos en mi. Siempre he sido curiosa, a veces demasiado, ya todos los que me conocen los saben. _Necesito_ saber las cosas, simplemente porque en el caso contrario me quedaré en vela en la noche, intentando descifrar cualquier incógnita que me llamó la atención. Y en este momento Edward representa una de las interrogantes más grandes que he tenido, él y su comportamiento desconcertante.

Como en ese momento, en que la cena había finalizado ya y todos se habían levantado, algunos para dirigirse al sillón a ver el partido y otros a revolotear por la sala, conversando o simplemente tonteando. Yo me quedé cerca de la mesa, sumida en un remolino de pensamientos con poco o nada de sentido, sin notar que no estaba sola.

—¿No piensas ir con los demás? —_su_ voz me sorprendió nuevamente, y pegué un respingo. Mi reacción pareció causarle gracia, ya que soltó una baja risita—. ¿Y bien?

Supuse que lo correcto sería contestarle, pero la verdad es que ni yo conozco la respuesta. Únicamente me quedé allí parada porque estaba, por decirlo de alguna forma, 'en mi propio mundo'. Apenas fui consciente del momento en que todos abandonaron la mesa.

—Sinceramente no sé. No tengo ganas de ver televisión… —susurré mirando fijamente mis zapatos, como si fueran de lo más interesantes.

Sentí como daba unos pasos en mi dirección hasta posicionarse a mi lado izquierdo. Se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa, de forma despreocupada. Su cercanía estaba empezando a ponerme seriamente nerviosa, sea o no esa su intención.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió, y fue inevitable que se la devolviera. Realmente comienzo a pensar que es un buen chico, sus hermanos lo molestan obviamente (¿son hermanos, no?) pero a la vez se nota el enorme cariño que su familia le tiene y la clase de persona que es. Quizás, solo quizás, podemos llegar a ser amigos.

Aunque no estoy muy segura de que yo lo quiera como un buen 'amigo'. No, definitivamente no, pero tampoco pienso insinuarlo.

—De todos modos podemos quedarnos aquí juntos, ¿no? —me pregunto si fue meramente mi traicionera imaginación la forma en que pareció recalcar la palabra "juntos". Por mi no hay problema, estoy más que encantada. _«De hecho, si quieres, ¡podemos pasar todo el tiempo juntos!»_ se alegraba parte de mi subconsciente. Deseché ese tipo de pensamientos antes de que él pudiera leerlos en mi rostro.

—Ah si, claro —farfullé, abochornada por la intensidad de su mirada. ¿Estoy siendo demasiado obvia?

—Y dime, Bella ¿vamos en el mismo año de instituto, verdad? —inquirió súbitamente, me obligué a volver a la realidad y mirarlo. Intenté contener mi sonrojo y timidez a la hora de hablarle. Estuvimos platicando de esta forma unos cuantos… minutos, horas, pudieron haber sido días y yo no lo sabría. Aprendí más sobre él —algo que secretamente añoré desde el momento en que pisé esta casa—, como que, para mi incredulidad, es extremadamente tímido, casi como yo, y le estaba costando lo que no se imaginan el adaptarse a un instituto tan pequeño como el de Forks, donde todos conocen a todos y se llama la atención de una forma absurdamente sencilla. Le sonreí con verdadero sentimiento y expliqué que no es el único con ese problema, que yo, aun después de tantos años, aun me siento fuera de lugar. Pero que no se preocupara, porque seguramente para alguien como él no puede ser tarea tan difícil ser aceptado en un lugar como este.

—¿"Alguien como yo"? ¿Y cómo es exactamente eso? —alzó una ceja, mirándome sin entender. Suspiré, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para explicar mi punto de vista sobre las diferencias entre «él» y «yo». De universos completamente diferentes. Cuando terminé se quedó observándome unos segundos, con el entrecejo fruncido, como procesando aun mis palabras, y luego bufó—. Esa es la tontería más grande que haya oído jamás —se quejó, medio enfadado.

Rodé los ojos—Pero es la verdad —me enfurruñé. Me miró con algo parecido a la indignación por unos minutos, pero luego prorrumpió en carcajadas. Casi se me cae la quijada de puro asombro— ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso?! —Oh, bien, lo acepto. A este punto me comporté como una niña con una rabieta. Fue cuestión de tiempo que comenzase a reír con él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —la voz de soprano de Alice cortó ligeramente el ataque de risas.

—Nada —contestó él, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Su hermana lo observó suspicazmente, llevando su mirada de él a mí. Tragué saliva, no necesito conocer demasiado profundamente a Alice para saber lo que su hiperactiva mente formula en estos momentos.

—Solo bromeábamos sobre cosas sin sentido, Alice —aseguré, sin querer malentendidos. Edward me dio la razón con un asentimiento.

—Como ustedes digan —masculló ella, sin creerse nada. Me dio una significativa mirada antes de salir y supe que no sería algo bueno el ir a la sala en estos momentos.

Edward pareció notar mi nuevo estado ánimo y trató de esconder una risotada, sin éxito. Lo observé con irritación.

—Gracias por el apoyo —gruñí, pero mi ira no pareció aplacarlo en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario, se veía muy entretenido viendo como me frustraba, y una sonrisa de lo más encantadora bailaba en sus labios. Oh bien, no puedo enojarme mucho con él.

"_Que débil eres, Bella"_ me sermoneó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

—De todas formas no hubiera servido, para lo que Alice respecta, todo lo que yo digo son irrelevancias —revoleé los ojos ante su afirmación, sin embargo no me parece tan descabellada, Alice no se ve como una de esas personas que puedes aplacar fácilmente. Menos de las que cambian de opinión tan rápido.

—Bueno, pero podías haberlo intentado, no perdías nada —a este punto el asunto no me importaba en absoluto, solo traté de no perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Como digas.

Después de su simple acotación nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio que no puedo definir como incómodo. Simplemente nadie sentía la necesidad de llenarlo con palabras sin sentido. Por mi no hay problema alguno, solo traté de que él no se sintiese aburrido o fuera de lugar. Temí que en cualquier momento se enderezara y se marchara donde sus hermanos. Sin embargo, eso nunca pasó.

—¡Eh, chicos! Vengan aquí un segundo —la voz de mi padre cortó abruptamente la atmósfera y me dirigí con pasos algo torpes hacia donde se encontraba la TV, seguida por Edward.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó él, con curiosidad.

—Un tormenta de nieve, eso es lo que sucede justo ahora, ¿no han visto cómo está afuera? Es increíble, nunca había caído tal cantidad de nieve como ahora —fue Carlisle quien contestó, con la frente ligeramente fruncida en preocupación. Dirigí la vista hacia la ventana, instintivamente, y lo vi. Me acerqué hasta casi pegarme al vidrio, completamente atónita por tal espectáculo. La nieve tapaba más de la mitad de la patrulla ya, algo totalmente absurdo.

Me volví nuevamente hacia mis padres, aterrorizada—¿Cómo se supone que haremos para volver a casa con el coche casi sepultado? —intenté controlarme para no empezar a chillar, nadie sabe cuanto detesto la nieve. La expresión de mis padres era un calco de la mía.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé —musitó mi madre, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Esme ya estaba negando con la cabeza para ese momento.

—No podemos dejar que se vayan cuando el tiempo está así. Quien sabe que podría ocurrirles con semejante tormenta desatándose allí afuera —su tono horrorizado dejaba ver que la simple idea de que se nos ocurriese salir así se le antojaba ridícula e inaudita.

—Y tampoco pareciese como si fuera a menguar en algún momento, más bien como si fuese a empeorar, o eso dicen los meteorólogos —la voz del Dr. Cullen se había vuelto persuasiva, intentando razonar con nosotros.

—Pero, ¡qué otra opción más que esa tenemos? No creas que me gusta la idea de tener que llevar a mi hija y a mi esposa a cruzar semejante infierno, Carlisle, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche —Charlie parecía a punto explotar por la velocidad con que hacía funcionar su cerebro, intenté decirle que se tranquilizara, que lo último que necesitamos es que le de un ataque.

—No diga tonterías Jefe Swan, a nadie le molesta en lo más mínimo que pasen esta noche con nosotros, ¿no es así, mamá, papá? —la inconfundible voz de Emmett me arrancó una media sonrisa, y sus padres asintieron, dándole la razón. Carlisle aun sonreía cuando se giró hacia mi padre.

—¿Y bien, Charlie? ¿Qué dices? —el aludido bufó, intentando reprimir una sonrisa, pero asintió, intentando parecer resignado.

—¡Oh, esto será fantástico! ¡Podremos estar todos juntos en la mañana de Navidad! —Esme habló con auténtica emoción, mientras tomaba las manos de mi madre, que chilló junto a ella igual de feliz. Casi puedo jurar que en cualquier momento empezarían a dar saltitos. Ahora entiendo de donde salió Alice… Gracias a Dios que en personalidad soy más como mi padre.

—Al parecer te quedarás aquí más tiempo del que creíamos —casi se me escapa el corazón por la boca cuando sentí _su_ voz detrás de mí y su aliento en mi cuello. Me giré, enojada y avergonzada,

—¡No hagas eso! —la gruñí bajito, pero completamente segura de que (con el calor que sentía en mis mejillas) no le inspiré ni un poquito de miedo. Y lo comprobé cuando su sonrisa creció.

—¿Lo lamento? —sonó más a una pregunta que a la disculpa sincera que quería—. No, espera. Realmente no lo hago —la sonrisa torcida apareció nuevamente en sus labios, y entorné los ojos. Me giré de espaldas a él, fingiendo estar ofendida, cuando en realidad solo fue para alejar mi vista de su hermoso rostro, antes de comenzar a hacer el idiota quedándome en blanco. ¿Por qué tiene que tener él ese efecto en mí?

Sentí su risa silenciosa detrás de mí y luché por mantener mi fachada de indignación. Lo cual es sumamente difícil, aunque no puedan creerlo.

—Bella… —me llamó, tratando de ganarse mi atención otra vez, pero no pude terminar lo que fuese que iba a decirme porque Alice llegó en ese momento, sonriente. Lo más extraño es que algo en esa sonrisa me dio muy mala espina.

—¿Te importaría que te la robara un rato? —antes de que su hermano tuviese siquiera la oportunidad de emitir palabra, ella lo cortó—. ¿No? ¡Perfecto! ¡Ven conmigo Bella!

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente es que Alice me arrastraba escaleras arriba, con una fuera que no se me ocurriría atribuirle a alguien con fisonomía, y de un «¡Ey!» proveniente de Edward. Me reí, imaginándome su expresión.

Alice me guió a su habitación y luego hacia una de los cuartos de huéspedes, en el cual me quedaría esa noche. Estuvimos hablando tonterías mientras lo limpiábamos y Alice me pasaba sábanas de su propia habitación, alegando que con las que tenía me moriría congelada.

Al rato se nos unió Rosalie, o Rose, y nos sentamos las tres en mi 'nicho temporal', como le llamé en broma, tonteando un rato. Ambas me dijeron que probablemente lo visitara más seguido, porque tenían planeada hacerme pasar la mitad de mis vacaciones allí con ellas, si yo aceptaba. Sonreí con verdadera alegría, ambas me parecen chicas totalmente confiables, y ya me siento como si fuéramos grandes amigas.

Se los dije y las dos me abrazaron. La situación me pareció de lo más cómica durante un segundo, considerando que yo traté hasta lo imposible por evitar venir a cenar con los Cullen. Ahora me siento realmente mal, tendré que disculparme con Renée y Charlie por haber sido tan infantil. Pero bueno, yo jamás hago berrinches, ¿pueden perdonarme la primera vez, no?

Alice comenzó a bromear con la 'amistad' que surgió entre su hermano de ojos verdes y yo, a pesar de que la nota de escepticismo en su voz al decir la palabra no me pasó desapercibida (aunque no me sorprende, yo también sé que esto no es solo una amistad. Pero que siga soñando si piensa que voy a decírselo), y sobre como nos habíamos quedado hablando más de dos horas antes de que nos llamaran por el incidente de la tormenta de nieve. Mi expresión no tenía precio. _¿¡Dos horas?!_, chillé en mi fuero interno, _¿Cómo es que no me dado cuenta?_

Entre comentarios bochornosos e indirectas bastante directas mi vista se desvió hacia el pequeño despertador de la mesita de luz. 11:50 marcaba con números verdes y fosforescentes. Les dije a las chicas que bajáramos para estar con nuestras familias estos últimos minutos y antes de que comenzaran la cuenta regresiva. Se levantaron de un salto (muy parecido al que podría dar un personaje de una caricatura) y me arrastraron nuevamente escaleras abajo.

—Chicas gracias a Dios que bajaron, pensábamos que se habían quedado encerradas en el cuarto de huéspedes o algo —bromeó Renée cuando nos vio llegar a la sala.

—Disculpe señora Swan, nos entretuvimos arreglando los cuartos de huéspedes y hablando —se disculpó Rosalie educadamente. Mi madre le sonrió.

—Dime Renée, 'señora Swan' me hace sentir demasiado vieja —bromeó y todas reímos—. Y ahora vamos con los demás, ¿si?

La seguimos hasta donde se hallaba el televisor, donde todos los hombres se encontraban atornillados al sofá, totalmente concentrados en la pantalla. Esme se mantenía a un costado, divertida.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Los han hipnotizado con la pantalla o algo? —le pregunté a Alice, recorriendo una a una las expresiones de los hombres, parecía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse si apartaban la vista del televisor.

Ella rodó los ojos—No, es que están pasando el resumen de los partidos que se jugaron hoy —ah, eso lo explica todo. Bufé.

—¿Y Esme por qué está mirando esto? —no la veo como una de esas mujeres fanáticas del deporte nacional.

—Por lo que la gente normal lo hace, por el reloj que está en una punta de la pantalla, donde están mostrando la cuenta regresiva —reí ante el tono de obviedad que le daba a sus palabras, como si fuera realmente estúpido mirar la TV por otra razón.

Un chistido grupal nos mandó a callar. ¿Adivinen quienes fueron? Si, correcto, _ellos_.

—¡Cállense ustedes! —se indignó Rosalie, que detesta que le den ordenes o la hagan callar. Alice, Esme, Renée y yo cabeceamos afirmativamente en señal de acuerdo.

—¡Miren! Faltan solo 30 segundos para que sea Navidad oficialmente —saltó Jasper de repente, tratando de calmar los ánimos. El chillido emocionado de Alice no se hizo esperar.

—¡Es verdad! ¿¡Comenzamos a contar ya?! —aquel brillo de infantil impaciencia y entusiasmo en sus ojos azules la hizo parecer una niña pequeña más que nunca.

—A ver… —musitó Esme, contemplando la pantalla unos segundos. Cuando el reloj marcó las 11:59:50 se volteó hacia su hija nuevamente—. Si, ya.

—10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Feliz navidad! —coreamos, para luego prorrumpir en risas.

—Esto parece como si fuera Año Nuevo —se burló Emmett, levantándose del sofá al igual que los demás.

—Bueno, ¿un cambio en la tradición no mata a nadie, verdad? —le siguió el juego Charlie, mientras saludaba a los señores Cullen junto a Renée.

Algo relativamente pequeño me abrazó la cintura—Feliz Navidad, Bella —canturreó Alice, y le devolví el abrazo—. Feliz navidad para ti también Alice.

Fue una seguidilla de saludos y abrazos mientras Esme y Carlisle conducían a mis padres a la habitación de huéspedes que nosotras les habíamos escogido (al tener una cama matrimonial) y otros se plantaban en el televisor para ver un último programa antes de subir a dormir.

Entonces, la única persona que no había saludado aún me tomó por sorpresa, cosa que se había convertido en un hábito ya, con un casto beso en la mejilla. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y sentí como el lugar exacto donde se habían posados sus labios empezaba a arder.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella—me susurró. Me volteé automáticamente, poco consciente de mis movimientos y/o que decir.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward —ahora me sentí lo bastante conocedora de mi alrededor como para saber que nadie está cerca nuestro y que seguramente estoy _bastante_ sonrojada porque la cara me arde como si tuviera fiebre. _¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_ , gimoteé para mis adentros. Seguramente ofrezco un aspecto ridículo.

Pero él se limitó a sonreír de esa forma que tanto me gusta, como siempre. Son en estos momentos en que mi mente no puede evitar preguntarse, "¿qué está pensando de mí? ¿Es realmente lo que muestra?" Pero no estoy segura de llegar a obtener esas respuestas algún día, me conformo con verlo sonreír y sacar mis propias hermosas —y supongo que fantasiosas— conclusiones.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —él me observaba con curiosidad. Una ausencia, me dije, tengo que empezar a controlarlas antes de que piensen que estoy loca.

Le di una sonrisa de disculpa algo forzada—En nada en especial —mentí. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿mencioné que no soy muy buena en eso? Su cara de escepticismo —tan parecida a la de su hermana menor— me lo recordó, no se lo había tragado. Rodé los ojos—. En serio.

Me presionó con la mirada, pero él tiene que saber que soy una de las personas más tercas en la faz de la tierra, mientras más pronto lo aprenda será mejor.

Refunfuñó—Bien, como digas.

Y comencé a reírme, algo inevitable dada su expresión. Me hizo recordar a un niño al que se le niega llevarlo a algún lugar. Incluso creo que su labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente del superior, en un puchero de lo más adorable.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos. Mi sonrisa se amplió notablemente.

—Tú, por supuesto —contesté, haciéndolo parecer algo totalmente obvio. Su rostro cambió en algo parecido a una mueca de ofensa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy 'gracioso'? —ahora su tono dejaba entrever ultraje. Asentí tratando de reprimir un ataque de risas por mi parte—. Mira que bien, yo también creo que eres muy graciosa.

Arqueé un ceja para luego fruncir levemente el ceño—¿Cómo que 'graciosa'? —mascullé.

—Claro, cuando te sonrojas de esa forma eres muy 'graciosa' —su sonrisa triunfal me hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Acabo de decidir que puedo permitirme jugar un poco con él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Mira que bien por ti! Puedes seguir divirtiéndote si quieres, yo me voy a mi habitación —pusé los brazos en jarras y me giré rápidamente, dispuesta a subir las escaleras en una salida dramática. Solo esperé no tropezarme subiéndolas…

Antes de girarme pude ver sus ojos llenarse de alarma y cuando estaba por dar el tercer paso ya tenía su mano apresando mi ante-brazo.

—Espera —pidió, arrepentido—. Estaba jugando Bella, lo siento si te molesta, ¡en serio! ¿Puedes disculparme? Por favor, de _verdad_ te digo que-

—No pasa nada, yo también jugaba —lo interrumpí, girándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vi el desconcierto en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y cobrársela de vuelta, me despedí—. Bueno, estoy realmente agotada, voy a subir ya. Seguramente las chicas me esperan arriba ya que no están viendo la televisión. Buenas noches, Edward —corrí lo más rápido que pude —evitando romperme algo en el camino— escaleras arriba y cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mi cuando llegué. Me dejé resbalar por ésta, medio jadeando. Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con Alice y Rosalie mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te pasó Bella? —preguntó Alice, acercándose a mi.

Y entonces estallé en risas.

.

.

.

—¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —seguramente sigo soñando, porque es imposible que una bolita saltarina me esté chillando incesablemente mientras rebota sobre mi. ¿O las bolitas saltarinas ya han aprendido a hablar?

Gemí y me tapé con el —o los, con el mortal frío que hace— edredón hasta la cabeza, mientras cambiaba de postura.

—¡Bella! —volvió a chillarme la misma pelotita, ¿des cuándo son tan irritantes?—. ¡Levántate que es Navidad! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Regalos! —y entonces la supuesta bolita saltarina de mis sueños se transformó en Alice. No estoy segura de cual es más aterrador.

Entonces caí en la cuenta. 25 de Diciembre. Navidad. Mañana. Mañana de Navidad. Árbol. Árbol de Navidad. Regalos. Intercambio de regalos. Recibir regalos.

—Agh —gruñí, cubriéndome aún más con el edredón.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz llena de confusión de Alice me recordó que ella no tiene ni idea de mi aversión por los obsequios. Suspiré, aunque sonó ahogado por las sábanas.

—No me gustan los regalos —me quejé. Me erguí en la cama y pude contemplar su expresión totalmente desencajada.

—¿¡Bromeas?! —tenía los ojos abiertos exageradamente, y los labios entreabiertos en una mueca de horror. La puse mala cara ante su evidente dramatismo.

—Vamos Alice, como si fuera la gran cosa —me crucé de brazos. Pero en cierta forma su reacción es aceptable, nunca he conocido a alguien que deteste los obsequios como yo.

—P-pero…—antes de que pudiese seguir hablando la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió, revelando a Rosalie, Esme y Renée.

—Chicas, vamos a bajar a ver los regalos ahora, ¿si? —dijo mi madre, sonriendo soñadoramente. A ella si le encanta esta parte. Hice una mueca—. Y tú también, Bella. Sin excusas.

—Bien, bien —mascullé, levantándome. Alice aplaudió, entusiasmada.

Abajo estaban reunidos ya todos los hombres, agitando los regalos que se hallaban debajo del árbol para tener una pista de su contenido. Me recordaron a un grupo de niño y sonreí.

—¿Son unos críos verdad? Pero eso lo hace más navideño —se rió Alice a mi lado.

—Es cierto —concedí. Lo bueno, me dije, es que no conocemos de tan poco que seguramente nadie se tomó la molestia de comprarme algo. Y con ese pensamiento me tranquilicé un poco, solo tendría que soportar los regalos de mis padres y ya.

Aunque sabiendo como es Alice…

—¡Eh! Hasta que llegan, creí que me iba a hacer viejo si seguía esperándolas —se quejó Emmett.

—No seas impaciente hijo —lo regaño Esme. Él apretó los labios y asintió.

—… ¿pero podemos abrirlos ya? —su madre suspiró, negando con la cabeza, pero con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Si, ya pueden empezar —le contestó Carlisle, con una taza de café en la mano al igual que Charlie.

—¡Genial! —Alice se unió a su hermano, saltando y lanzándose en busca de los regalos que le corresponden.

Yo me quedé en un rincón, sin ganas de buscar los míos. La verdad es que no me apetece fingir emoción mientras abro los paquetes, aun es temprano.

—¿No vas a abrir tus regalos? —pegué un respingo.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —le recriminé, girándome en su dirección.

—Tómalo como mi pequeña venganza después de lo que hiciste anoche —se encogió de hombros y sonrió torcidamente. Eso fue lo que tomó para que lo perdonara.

—No me arrepiento —señalé, indiferente.

—Lo sé, y yo tampoco —se mofó, pero volvió al ataque—. Y no me cambies el tema, ¿no vas a abrir tus obsequios?

Apreté los labios—No quiero.

—¿Es por tu pequeña aversión por recibir cosas? —tanteó.

—Yo no diría que es precisamente _pequeña_ —aclaré y él rió—. Pero si, es exactamente eso.

—¿Y no abrirías al menos el mío? —abrí la boca, asombrada, ¿de verdad me ha comprado algo?

—¿Bromeas? —balbuceé—. No, no hay excepciones —mascullé cuando recuperé la compostura.

—¿Y si te dijera que no es algo comprado? —me susurró, tratando de imprimir en su voz un tono convincente y comprador. Y le funcionó.

—¿De verdad? —desconfié, mi problema es con los regalos comprados, porque no me gusta que derrochen dinero en mí, pero si este es algo que ya tenía o algo así…

—Te lo juro —dijo, tratando de sonar ceremonioso. Le sonreí.

—Entonces creo que lo consideraría… —traté de hacer como si me lo pensara.

—Perfecto.

Me tendió un sobre blanco y yo lo miré sin entender. ¿Qué podía poner en un sobre? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. No, _no,_ **no**. Él no se atrevería a darme dinero, ¿verdad? Porque de ser así se lo devolveré en menos de un segundo.

Edward me miraba expectante y decidí que al menos debería abrir su regalo, para evitar ser maleducada y herir sus sentimientos. Tomé una rápida respiración y abrí el sobre con exasperante lentitud.

Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver como su impaciencia se incrementaba y el golpeteo suave de su pie contra el suelo me lo confirmó.

Dentro había una pequeña tarjetita color lavanda, la cual saqué esperando encontrar algo como «Feliz Navidad» o «Felices fiestas» impreso en la fina hoja.

Sin embargo las palabras que allí se leían me dejaron totalmente confundida.

La tarjeta en cuestión rezaba **«Edward Anthony Cullen»**. Me rebané los sesos intentando hallarle sentido a aquellas palabras pero no lo conseguí. Si, ese es el nombre del remitente pero, ¿y…?

Él me sonrió de _aquella_ manera y se acercó para susurrarme al oído.

—Como no me avisaron con tiempo de la maravillosa visita que tendríamos no pude comprarte nada, este regalo lo hice anoche. Verás, el regalo soy yo, por eso está mi nombre escrito allí. Me he dado cuenta de la gran chica que eres y verdaderamente me encantas, no encuentro mejores palabras para decirlo en estos momentos. Así que dime, ¿aceptas este regalo? —terminó su improvisado discurso solo para darme un mirada intensa. Me hundí en ese mar verde esmeralda y no hubo vacilación en mis palabras.

—Este, sí. Sin dudas —lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de sus labios presionando los míos con verdadera alegría. Le respondí rápidamente y formé una segura cárcel con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, aun sosteniendo su regalo. Aunque claro, ése solo es simbólico, el verdadero me sujetaba de la cintura en sos momentos.

Escuché silbidos y risitas cerca de nosotros pero, por una vez, me dediqué a ignorarlos, sumergida en mi perfecto lugar feliz.

—Por cierto, Bella, cuando te despegues de mi hermano deberás explicarme que era todo ese rollo de las bolitas saltarinas que estabas balbuceando cuando fui a despertarte…

Silencio.

Ah cierto, feliz Navidad.


End file.
